Pokemon Ranger: Chaos Origins
by Kiwami no Sengoku
Summary: A coming-of-age story.


**Hey there. Tendou Souji here.**

**After a long hiatus, I'm back with a new name and a reevaluated writing philosophy. I've decided to keep my chapters short and succinct to avoid potential burnouts. **

**This release concerns the coming-of-age story of Kellyn, the protagonist of Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Wald von Chaos**

Most would associate forests as picturesque settings which invoke the feelings of tranquility and serenity within the hearts of both humans and Pokémon. The sounds of nature from the subtle windy breeze to the booming rush of water as it cascades in the form of a waterfall synergizing with one another provided a perfect, salubrious atmosphere within which one could heal their bodies and minds from any sort of strain that had been imposed upon them. This particular one could not be any more different: everything came in inverted colours, weird-looking plants sprouted throughout the place and the misty atmosphere pervading the area all but accentuated the mysterious quality of the forest. Creepy would be a subtle way of describing it.

Irrespective of the potential dangers that may exist, there were those who cannot help but be intrigued by such an anomalous setting. It opened up many opportunities for research and, by extension, new discoveries; henceforth, the sight of people in hazmat suits collecting samples in the strange forest was not abnormal in the slightest. Some were picking the fruit growing from the seemingly normal-looking trees and collecting samples of the strange plants while others were busy jotting down their observations or measuring the air quality.

"Hard to believe that we're in another dimension," a male worker remarked as he snipped a blade of grass and slipped it into a vial with a pair of forceps.

"Join the club," a female worker spoke up, her voice muffled slightly by the protective helmet she was wearing. Pausing, she raised a scalpel and carefully carved out a small rectangular piece from one of the fruit growing on the trunk of a tree, dropping the sample into a zip-lock bag. "When I was a wee girl, I've always dreamt of being some kind of superhero and able to dimension hop." She chuckled, "Didn't get the whole package, but hey, at least half of that dream came true."

A generally light-hearted mood hung over the research camp. The workers enjoyed doing what they were tasked with doing, and that was enough to offset any feelings of apprehension they were experiencing when they were chosen to participate in the expedition. They did not mind treading into dangerous territory as long as they could apply their talents and make themselves useful to their superiors; however, that did not mean that they were not afraid of and immune to danger.

"Ahhhhh!" a panicked scream pierced the air.

Everyone immediately moved their respective gazes in the direction from which the scream and spotted two of the colleagues being chased by a couple of Zangoose. At first glance, the Pokémon did not look any different from any run-of-the-mill Zangoose; as they got closer to the camp though, their glowing crimson eyes and elongated, sharper predatory tools—canines and claws—became more noticeable, and the workers swiftly abandoned their tools in favour of running away as fast as their legs could carry them. Their superiors had warned them about the inhabitants of the forest and gave them flee-on-sight orders should they ever encounter Chaos Pokémon, orders they had no plans of disobeying any time soon.

The pair of Zangoose broke into an all-fours dash and closed in on the two scientists they had designated as their prey. With only several yards separating the four, the two Zangoose lunged at the humans with their sharp teeth bared and claws outstretched, only to be repelled backward by a timely and sudden swing of a sword. Rolling head over heels until they came to a stop, the duo of Cat Ferret Pokémon shook their heads and glared hard at the figure who denied them their prey.

The figure was decked out in a predominantly white suit with dark highlights and lime green armour, his identity hidden under a helmet adorned with large, gold crown-like horns and of which the visor was coloured in the exact shade of yellow as the horns. An odd, gun-hilted sword rested in the light grip of his right hand while a large shield stylized in the exact same pattern as his body armour hid his left forearm from view.

Unaffected by his foes' glare, he raised his sword and beckoned them to him. "Come at me."

Growling at armoured figure that interfered with its hunt, a Zangoose launched itself at the former and swiped at him with its razor-sharp claws.

Parrying each slash easily with his shield, the warrior slip past the attacking Zangoose and delivered a diagonal slash which sent the Pokémon crumpling to the ground in pain. Sensing movement behind him, he pivoted swiftly around his right foot and slammed his shield into the second Zangoose's gut—it attempted a sneak attack but obviously failed—prior to flinging the Cat Ferret Pokémon upward and behind him. As it travelled above him, he gave it a couple of slashes to its stomach before he jumped up, kicked it hard on its back and sent it crashing into its comrade.

Landing on his feet, he pulled back the yellow slide of his sword's gun-shaped hilt to load it up with energy-based bullets and duly pointed the front portion of the hilt at the two Zangoose. Whenever they would try to get back up on their feet, he would pull the trigger and send them crashing right back down as the energy bullets detonated upon contact with their bodies. Their pristine white fur was marred with black spots of soot by the time the armoured figure exhausted his bullet supply. He then moved his sword behind his shield and waited.

It took a lot more effort than usual due to their injured state, but both Zangoose managed to stand back up through sheer force of will. Their savage nature prevented them from feeling elated about such an accomplishment as they focused their attention back on their opponent. Locking gazes with one another and communicating in their own language, both agreed to combine their efforts and attack the armoured figure at the same time. Nodding at each other, they hunched their upper bodies downward in preparation to execute the plan; unfortunately, their foe had waited long enough.

In the blink of an eye, the warrior dashed past the two Pokémon and struck them with a single slash of his sword in a lightning-fast motion. Assuming a more relaxed stance, he flicked his sword to the side before he slowly sheathed it through a slot on the left side of his belt. A second after it was completely sheathed until the hilt, the two Zangoose shrieked in pain as their bodies glowed red before completely exploding. As the smoke cleared, all that was left of them were floating, red orbs of energy which floated over to the armoured figure and infused themselves into the hexagonal-shaped stone which was inserted in a slot in the middle of strange-looking, belt buckle-like device, affixed to his waist via a silver belt strap.

All the workers rushed over to him, verbalizing their gratitude in every possible variant of 'thank you' available to the English language.

He was about to respond until his communication earpiece alerted him to an incoming transmission. "What is it?" he asked tersely after he established a link to HQ. He listened intently to the response. "I see." Promptly severing the link, he looked at his subordinates and ordered, "Gather up the equipment and head back to base. We're done for the day."

"Yes, Overseer!" the workers chorused in unison as they started to clear up the research camp.

Breathing out with a soft huff, the swordsman pulled out the stone from its slot and deactivated his transformation. In a flash of light, the armour dissipated to reveal a young adult in his mid-twenties garbed in a black, striped two-piece suit sans a tie. He shoved a hand into his right pants pocket as his dispassionate brown eyes peered upward to survey the red sky.

"So Samuel and his partner came through in the end," he mused. "Good." He dropped his gaze and shut his eyes. "Your addition to our ranks is long overdue."

* * *

**Pokémon Ranger Corps Infirmary, West Wing**

Lieutenant Nick Seymour Parker scanned the last page of a ten-page report concerning the razing of a village in a rural area of Johto with a frown etched on his face. Reaching the end of the document, his frown only deepened as he went over it again. He intentionally slowed his reading pace to ensure that even the minutest of details did not escape his eye. Heaving a deep sigh as his eyes skimmed over the last word of the report once again, he set aside the clipboard onto which the report was pinned in favour of turning his attention to the sole survivor of the peacekeeping unit assigned to the unfortunate village.

The operative's normally tidy brown hair was disheveled, his bright blue eyes had dimmed significantly and his lankier frame all but reflected his considerable weight loss. The wounds he suffered on his forehead, arms and chest had been expertly bandaged; if he was a veteran, the hospital staff would have joked about how he almost looked like mummy but the patient's despondent expression deterred them from doing so. In only one year of service, the sixteen-year-old has had his optimistic outlook on life completely shattered. He sat unmoving on the hospital bed with his upper body propped against some pillows, raising his head slightly when he heard the lieutenant sitting by his bedside clear his throat.

"Hey there, son," Lieutenant Parker greeted. The veteran decided against referring to the teenager by his rank since he did not want to make the latter feel anxious by imposing a sense of formality to the conversation. "My name's Nick Seymour Parker. According to the report, your name's Kellyn, right?"

In response to the mention of the name, the recovering Ranger peered upwards at the lieutenant with his downcast eyes. "Yes, sir," he murmured morosely.

Nodding at Kellyn with a disarming smile—not that it had any effect on the depressed Ranger—Lieutenant Parker told him, "I've read your report, son. I gotta say, it's well-written for a first timer." He grabbed the clipboard and flipped the pages until he reached the middle of the report. "That being said, I have some questions to ask you."

Kellyn stifled an agitated groan. "With all due respect, sir," he spoke up softly, "I'd just survived an airstrike not more than three hours ago. I'm very, very tired. Can't this wait until tomorrow?"

"I get you, son," Lieutenant Parker responded sympathetically. "Unfortunately, the ever demanding big shots up in the Pokemon Ranger Corps want the events you depicted in this report—" He shook the clipboard he was holding for good measure. "—to be clarified on the double. The Johto government is in an uproar since our Johto branch did not foresee this outta-the-blue airstrike coming. Already, they're talking up a possible emergence of a terrorist organization and want the problem sorted out swiftly. Since you're the only surviving witness to the attack, what you say will affect our next course of action." He then assured Kellyn, "It'll be two questions at most. I promise."

Blinking at his superior officer, Kellyn dropped his gaze and sighed in resignation. "Okay," he relented. "I'll try."

Lieutenant Parker grinned. "That's the spirit," he commended. Clearing his throat, he surveyed the report again before he posed his first question. "You mentioned in your report that the combat copters dropped off some infantrymen after the airstrike, yes?" He got a subtle nod in response. "Can you recall any distinguishing features about them? A logo, maybe?"

Kellyn frowned and attempted to fish out the traumatizing memory he had buried deep within the recesses of his mind. "I...think so," he uttered, his brow furrowed in concentration. "It's a bit blurry, but I think their logo is more of a coat of arms to be honest."

_"Coat of arms?" _the lieutenant seated across from Kellyn pondered. _"This I gotta hear."_

"I...saw a flag emblazoned on their uniforms," Kellyn elaborated, "and it sported an imposing avian creature, presumably a bird of prey, spreading its wings wide and clutching a battle axe in its elongated talons. As for its colours, I think it was...um...red and black."

_"Doesn't ring a bell," _Lieutenant Parker mulled worriedly, pursing his lips. _"Perhaps we are dealing with a new terrorist organization here." _Shaking his head, he flipped to the last page of the report: a certain portion of the closing paragraph piqued his curiosity. "Okay, that piece of info certainly helps as it gives us something to go on." The veteran Ranger then queried, "You stated in the closing paragraph that you were saved by two shadowy figures. Care to explain?"

The younger Ranger looked down at his bandaged hands. "I don't really remember much about them," he answered honestly. "I was trapped under some rubble...and those infantrymen were approaching me with their guns cocked in my direction when...they suddenly dropped dead." Kellyn clenched his hands into fists. "It happened so fast. I heard the sounds of gunfire coming from the rooftops...so I assumed they died from being peppered with bullets but..."

"But...?"

"I also heard...the slashing motions of a sword," Kellyn murmured confusedly. "I saw a green blur...so maybe it was slashing them faster than my eye could follow. By the time they appeared in front of me, my vision was already getting darker. I don't know what they looked like, but I do remember feeling the rubble being lifted off of me just before I passed out. If it weren't for them, I might not even be here."

Lieutenant Parker listened intently and merely gave Kellyn a solemn look at the end.

Kellyn tilted his head at the look the lieutenant was giving him. "Are we done, sir?" He received a nod in return.

"Yup," the older Ranger confirmed. Setting the clipboard aside, he said, "Now there's only the matter of your transfer."

"Huh?" Kellyn respired, perplexed. "I don't remember requesting a transfer, sir."

A smile crossed Lieutenant Parker's visage. "Of course you didn't," he informed. "I did so in your place."

If Kellyn was informed of this news three hours ago, he would have responded in a vehement and demanding manner. At present though, he could not muster enough energy to even display minute annoyance; hence, he merely put forth a desperate-sounding "Why?" He enjoyed working in the Peacekeeping branch as it allowed him to be assigned to many different places throughout the regions and exposed to many different cultures besides meeting new people and Pokémon.

The lieutenant stood up and walked over to the window, observing the residents of Pueltown go about their daily business. "I was one of the invigilators for the Pokemon Ranger Entrance Examination last year," he reminisced. "At the end of the exams, we would ask the examinees about their aspirations. It's just a formality to gauge their character. Out of all the recruits, I remember you clearly. You wanted the power to protect people no matter where they are."

"I'm sorry, sir, but what has that got to do with my transfer?" Kellyn inquired.

"Everything, son," he answered, turning around and locking gazes with the younger Ranger. "I've been in this business for a long time, and I meet young recruits like you every year. Whenever they're subjected to a traumatic experience for the first time, three things might happen." He held up three fingers. "Some get angry at themselves." He lowered one finger. "Others just rot inside." Another finger was curled inwards. "But some strange fellows just dry up inside." The lieutenant folded his last finger. "That's what I think you'll become."

Lingering his stare on Lieutenant Parker, he echoed quizzically, "I'll...dry up inside?"

"To put it in more simple terms, you'll have no desires for yourself," the lieutenant elaborated. "You aspire to protect people...but you failed to protect those villagers. It wasn't your fault, but you'd think otherwise. To make up for that supposedly failure, you'd become more reckless and readily ignore your own life in order to try to save the lives of others. Desires are energy for life. You'd technically be comparable to a zombie." By that time, the Ranger had assumed his original position in front of Kellyn's hospital cot. "Now do you understand why I requested that you be transferred?"

Kellyn did not want to admit it, but he indeed saw the reasoning behind his superior officer's words. "But...where will I be going?"

"The Research and Development branch," Lieutenant Parker revealed. Inwardly chuckling at Kellyn's horrified expression, he got up from his seat and patted him on the shoulder. He assured the young operative, "Don't worry so much. It's only temporary. I doubt they would assign you to do the heavy stuff. Most likely, they'll make an office boy. You'll be back in the Peacekeeping branch before you know it."

"...Yes, sir." Kellyn had calmed down considerably, but he still could not help but feel apprehensive.

Lieutenant Parker nodded and made his way over to the door. "Get some rest," he advised, opening the door. "A representative will be picking you up after you've been discharged." With that said, he stepped out of the room and shut the door. Releasing his grip on the knob, he then turned his attention to the sharply-dressed individual leaning beside the door.

"Spieling all that sweet poison at him," said individual articulated curtly. "You of all people should know that there's no point feeding him false hopes."

The lieutenant crossed his arms across his chest and retorted, "Well, excuse me for actually caring about operatives under my responsibility, Takatora."

Takatora scoffed, "If you truly cared about him, then you shouldn't seek to protect him from reality."

"I know that," Lieutenant Parker sighed, dropping his arms to the sides. "Look after him, okay? He's a good kid."

"Don't worry," Takatora assured, pushing off the wall and walking away from the lieutenant. "I'll give him the dose of reality he requires."

* * *

**A review would be most appreciated.**

**See you guys next time.**


End file.
